Sabes
by FiraLili
Summary: Cuando pierdes algo es cuando mas lo aprecias... Yo te deje ir y ahora te he vuelto a encontrar sin embargo me volvere a ir... -Sesshomru! -Adios... Sabes no pido nada mas que estar entre tus brazos.


**Hola!!! Pues he vuelto con un Sessho x Rin… bien esta parejita no es muy de mi agrado pero lo que se hace cuando te retan xD**

**Este one-shot está basada en la canción Sabes de Reik. **

**Espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.

**Sabes.**

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?- esa suave voz llego hasta mis oídos, abrí lentamente mis ojos dorados buscando a la persona que me había llamado.

El dolor de mi cuerpo era intenso, constante y palpitante, sentí como era reincorporado a medias para después acunarme en unos frágiles brazos.

-¿Sesshomaru -sama se encuentra bien?- esas palabras fueron dichas con tanta dulzura y preocupación que enterneció mi corazón de hielo.

Hace mucho tiempo, exactamente 12 años me había alejado de ella para alejarla de todo el mal. Renuncie a ella porque no quería lastimarla aunque al parecer lo hice.

-Rin…- ella me sonrió con melancolía.

-No debió haber venido…

-Te iban a asesinar- respondí furioso, acaso no estaba consciente de que se llegara a morir yo… yo, ella desvió su rostro evitando mis ojos- ¿Rin?

-Pero al final usted fue quien salió herido- susurro.

Intente enfocar la vista para observarla pues empezaba a ver borroso, cuando la aparte me sentí tan vacío, ahora me arrepentía… aunque era demasiado tarde, al menos para mí.

Había cambiado tanto, ya no era una niña de 8 años, ya era toda una mujer.

-¿Por qué no te defendiste?

Rin no me miraba, tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, pude oler su nerviosismo.

-Tenía la esperanza de que me viniera a salvar… pero no debió venir, ahora usted…

Las suaves lágrimas empezaron a surcar por su frágil y hermoso rostro… era perfecta, como siempre imagine que seria.

Con ella comenzó mi trasformación y con ella terminaría, siempre recordaría a esa niña que me brindo ayuda sin saber que o quien era yo…

-Rin…

-Huiste de la aldea ¿Por qué?- me estaba debilitando poco a poco, la sangre fluía de mi pecho.

-Quería encontrarlo pero es tan difícil es como buscar una aguja en un pajar… Sesshomaru… sama- su voz se quebró- pero al fin lo encontré…

-Más bien yo te encontré…

El tiempo se me acababa, el veneno que recorría mis venas y la sangre que perdía poco a poco me iban alejando de ti pero haría hasta lo imposible para poder permanecer por más tiempo junto a ti…

El viento jugaba con sus cabellos azabaches, la deje ir y la perdí… ahora que la vuelvo tener, otra vez me iré…

Faltaba poco, lo sentía y al parecer ella lo percibió porque se aferró a mi más fuerte.

-Sesshomaru-sama, no se valla no me vuelva a dejar… no puedo salvarlo, soy una inútil- sus lágrimas cayeron en mi rostro, estaban frías.

La mire, hace mucho tiempo mi corazón ya no era de hielo, al menos no con ella… estúpidamente me deje ablandar por el ser que consideraba inferior… un humano.

-Tú me salvaste hace mucho tiempo pequeña- tome su rostro entre mis manos, estaban húmedas por sus lágrimas.

-Pero no puedo hacerlo ahora…

-Lo se…

El frio que asolaba mi cuerpo empezaba a disminuir poco a poco, si no me hubiera descuidado el veneno jamás se había introducido en mi cuerpo…

El dolor iba en descenso la muerte me llamaba, por primera vez experimente el miedo… tenía miedo de dejarte sola, eras tan frágil e inocente. Si ese día no hubieras venido a mí, jamás hubiera descubierto que me hacías falta… eres única e irremplazable.

-Rin…- ella me miro asustada, pues el tono de mi voz era demasiado débil- eres perfecta.

-¿Sesshomaru?- por fin había dejado de hablarme del usted, por fin.

-Adiós…

Aquí termina mi historia… pero antes de dar mi última exhalación solo puedo pensar… que no pediría otra cosa más que estar en sus brazos.

**Bien espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Me hacen un favor??? Me dejan un review n.n**

**Lo vuelvo a subir pues se me olvido hacer una aclaración.**

**Muchos que lean esta historia y espero que sean bastantes quedaran confundidos porque la canción de "Sabes" es más romántica que otra cosa, pues les diré que yo la intérprete de una manera diferente, al oírla la interprete como una despedida como un adiós y no como un reencuentro. **

**Bueno gracias a las personas que ya lo leyeron y lo vuelven a leer xD**

**LauAkiko: **Gracias por tu comentario n.n pues veras esta pareja no sé, siento que no puedo manejarla para mí es un poco complicado pero me alegra que digas que lo hice bien. Gracias. Te invitaría a leer mis otro fics pero son en la mayoría Sessho x Kag y no creo que te gusten. Bueno de nuevo gracias por tu review!!! Y también por añadirme a tus favoritos!!!

**P.D. Esto antes fue un song-fic, pero a una amiga casi le suspenden su cuenta por tener un song-fic, asi que decidí quitar la canción para no tener problemas. Disculpadme.**


End file.
